Emperor King
Emperor King is the current ruler of Best Nation. (Pre)Beginnings Emperor King built his nation with rescources he had in another universe including Fish, Uranium, and most importantly a computer. Then he told his men to get some saws and a helicopter and saw his nation out of the ground and move it to Britain. Emperor King's nation in his old universe was the biggest nation with the advanced cities in the world. Most importantly, it was the only nation in that universe. Unfortunately, when the nation moved to Planet Bob, many people fell off the nation due to the drunk helicopter pilots moving the nation. The inhabitants were also human and they didn't have any space gear, so they died on their way to the other universe. Now Emperor King had to start over from scratch. (That's not bad since he didn't ever have a lot.) When he arrived to Planet Bob, he only had few men left, for all the rest had ran away from what they called "the crazy man". With the men he had, Emperor King rebuilt Best Nation. Over London, was the biggest of all the cities in Best Nation; it was the best city, it was the most magnificent city in Best Nation, and most importantly it was the only city as well. The city was named Da Capital. Later it would become the capital. (RE) Beginnings If you read at the top, you'll know that Emperor King was a mediocre, at best, leader. ReBeginnings is a misnomer because: 'HE NEVER EVER LIVED, VISITED, OR EVEN EVER HEARD OF PLANET BOB UNITL HE MOVED.' He was simply starting a new nation in a different universe. He used to be the best, but this time there was competition (in other words, more than one nation to compete for the best.) First Things First Starting his new life on Planet Bob, one day Emperor King decided to check his mail. He was greeted by many of Planet Bob's alliances. He recievd letters from the NPO, NpO, ODN, and even Atlantis (just a few of the invites that he recieved). He read these letters and went to sleep feeling happy. The next day, Emperor King expected mail from others. He recieved the mail but not from who he expected. NPO, NpO, ODN had sent him the same letters but from different people. The wording was exactly the same. Atlantis had three people send letters to him. It was now that Emperor King realized that evil mind-controlled people were being possesed by delicious spam that were sending him random abnoxious invites. There was one thing to do. Choose and Join! He looked but nothin pleased him no even the 3 million shilling gift. Instead of joining a spammy alliance, Emperor King did his research and joined the Green Protection Agency, dedicated to neutrality. They'd never been in a war, it looked good. (Post)Beginning So this really isn't the beginning but whatever: Emperor King had joined an alliance, GPA, he was finally being educated, something new to him. On the first day, he thoroughly read the entire guide for his first week's curriculum. On the next day, he read the next week's studies. He passed his exam with 100%. Before becoming a full GPA member, Emperor King was able to tech trade with three nations, and donate/trade free uranium to the nations that wanted nukes. Present Day From that day, Emperor King has done many things, just not related to Cybernations. Because online, he's done almost absolutely nothing. Not completely true, Emperor King is the newest yet for some reason, the most successful freelancing recruiter this month of December 2007 Category:People of the Green Protection Agency Category:Individuals Category:Leaders